konaho's yellow fang
by shen dude
Summary: what if the kyubi didn't attack? what if they called naruto a demon for another reason? what if kakashi and anko adopted naruto? how does this make naruto a prodigy? narutema narukin other pairings are for voting
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: you know I own nothing **

**Warning oc alert please try and bear with me they won't be back after this chapter. **

-----------------

**Evil voice**

_Thoughts_

Jutsu yell

------------------

Naruto at age four

This was not a good day for naruto. Not only was it his birthday but the mean lady who worked for the orphanage had caught him playing with a kid.

"You little monster how dare you hurt that poor child"

"I didn't do anything"

"That's it I am going to do what the yondaime should have done" she was so angry she threw him out of the orphanage to bad for naruto that they were on the top floor and she through him out the window.

He thought he was going to die but thankfully someone had jumped up to save him

"'Sob' 'sob' who are you?"

"My name is anko what is yours"

"I'm 'sob' naruto"

"_The yondaime's kid why was he thrown out the window" _

"Just a minute naru" she ran into the orphanage angry.

"How dare you throw a child out the window?"

"That thing is not a child"

"I will not let you say that about my senseis child I want to adopt him"

The matron was stunned someone wanted to adopt the demon.

XX

"Come on kakashi how come you don't want to"

Anko had been threatening to do something like this. They had been dating for a year and she wanted to get married. Now she was proposing they marry and adopt his sensei's child.

"Fine I guess I owe him"

"Naruto he said yes"

"Yeah I have a new daddy and mommy"

So it went on like this for the months of planning the wedding. Then training started, anko would teach him about poisons, the basics of forbidden snake jutsu, and gave him his own customized metal body glove. Kakashi found out naruto couldn't do basic jutsu so taught him jonin level Justus, and gave him the White Light Chakra Blade (kakashi's dads sword lets call it 'white fang').

"Hey mom check it out"

"What narut….O" she came out side to see someone she didn't want to see manda (snake boss)

"See mom I summoned him by myself"

"Get away from him naruto" the snake quickly was un-summoned.

"Naruto who said you could sign the snake contract"

"Well dad let me sign the canine contract so I thought"

"Naruto the snakes are evil they require scarifies for respect. Ever since I have adopted you I decided to sign the serpent contract it's like the snakes just don't need sacrifices"

"Can I Sign?"

"You have to take you name off the snake one first"

XX

(That was a little corny and dumb but it was just supposed to show that they have a new contract.)

It has been a year and anko had just come back from a mission.

"Hey naruto I have a surprise for you"

"What is it mom"

"Meet temari and kankuro"

"Hi I'm naruto"

"Um anko can I see you for a moment" said an angry kakashi

"What are you doing we can barely handle naruto and you bring more"

"On my mission to suna I found these two. Their dad is the kazekage, he treated them like dirt and their younger brother was an experiment. He had a demon inside of him and his seal is out of whack and he would kill you by looking at him funny and the worst part is his father has tried to kill him and now he is insane"

"I guess you should have saved them from their family but where are we going to find a ninja couple that might want to adopt"

"How about Hayate Gekko and Yugao Uzuki (don't know who they are Look it up)"

"Fine"

"Yeah!!!"

XX

It has 5 years since then. The three had been very close. They were still called demon or sand witch, and everyone called kankuro fat but they didn't care.

Kankuro know wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket with the same black pants, he didn't wear the funny hat thing and had bushy red hair no longer wearing make up.

Temari wore a thin white kimono under a fishnet like anko and her (new) mom did. But that was pretty much all that changed she still had her fan and all.

Naruto had the biggest change. He wore a black tee shirt with his (real) father's blue jacket. Kakashi had turned him into a pervert. He was a little quieter but was still loud.

XX

At the academy (naruto temari and kankuro are in with team gai's class)

It was a good year for iruka their wasn't a cadet in the class (a cadet means like sakura they just make it by doing the basic Justus) everyone was a clan prodigy and great ninja.

"Because your class is so good instead of a bunshin test we will have a tournament. In the tournament you just have to show your best and you might pass you don't have to win."

"First the boy tournament"

_Rock lee vs. Kankuro Gekko _

"_Ha that dobe can't win" _thought kankuro

"Get in the circle and…go"

Kankuro made the first move he threw three poisoned kunai. Over the years of training he had discovered his love for poisons and now put it on everything.

Rock lee dodged it and punched kankuro in the gut.

"_He is faster then I remember_" kankuro didn't take long to retaliate he pulled out a scroll from his back and karasu climbed out of the vortex.

Karasu's long arms stretched out to choke rock lee but rock kept dodging.

"_Gai sensei am I filled with youthfulness"_ ever since Gai had run into the class room to give a surprise lesson (that iruka didn't even know about) on youthfulness, rock had been practicing his taijutsu.

"Let's finish this dokugiri (poison mist)" the mist coming out of karasu's mouth hid the daggers that were also being fired out"

"No gai-sensei I tried"

"Its ok lee you pass" said iruka "next match"

_Ikea Sumi vs. Itchigo Kurosaki_

The match was over quick before anyone could blink.

"Winner Ikea"

"Wow next"

_Naruto Hatake vs. Techi Hagene_

"_The hagene clan don't they summon strange weapons"_ sure enough he summoned a rock-like axe.

"Take this" swinging the giant axe at naruto

"Ok lets do this weapon to weapon" he un-sheathed white fang on his back. Naruto started pumping chakra into the sword making it into white lightning.

"Face this kenjutsu style-dance of the blood star" 4 naruto appeared at different points around Techi all running towards him along with the real naruto in an attempt to stab their opponent.

Techi started swinging his axe in a circle destroying all the clones and even the real naruto who was really a clone.

"Where is the real naruto" he looked up to see naruto flying down slicing through the middle of techi.

"Winner Naruto Hatake Next match"

_Neji Hyuga vs. Ian Gin _

"Fate has already decided I win" Ian was already shaking at the hyuga but that didn't stop him

"Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell no jutsu" the genjutsu made neji see a giant fire ball come down and hit him but he stood there calmingly until he got into the gentile fist position.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, two, sixteen, thirty two, and sixty-four" it was over.

"Neji wins"

Second round

_Kankuro Gekko vs. Ikea Sumi _

Both the constants grabbed the scrolls on their back. Kankuro summoned karasu. Ikea was drawing on his. Karasu was swinging around poisoned swords but with no avail.

"Super Beasts Imitation Picture" said Ikea. Two twin lions appeared and biting off karasu's swords

"The poison doesn't work on them they are made of ink"

"Winner Ikea"

He laughed him self off while kankuro sulked for his puppets.

"Its ok kankuro I will get him for you" naruto said

_Naruto Hatake vs. Neji hyuga_

The fight went on for ever one beating down the other. They had to finish this.

"_Sorry mom but I have to do it._Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand" he started to punch neji and his hand turned into millions of snakes biting neji all over.

"Winner Naruto Hatake"

"I lost" neji said almost insanely.

"Shut up about fait you don't deserve all those fan girls and admirers"

"Ok the last match of the boy tournament"

_Ikea __Sumi vs. Naruto Hatake_

"_Great I'm almost out of chakra" _narutocomplained

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (summoning jutsu) a giant red snake with two tails appeared.

"Naruto what do you need"

"Hey toka (my oc serpent boss) in need you to fight what ever he draws on that scroll"

Ikea created a giant t-rex and the battle of the giants began. Naruto snuck up behind him and kicked the back of Ikea's head.

Ikea got back up and made a giant fox. The sight of the fox strike fear in him. He didn't even notice the fox starting to eat him.

"Naruto if you win I will kiss you" Thanks to temari naruto woke up and broke free and summoned another boss (the canine one)

A giant dog appeared in front of him "kallan I need you to fight the fox"

"Ok Ikea we fight each other now no more drawing"

"What ever I will beat you just like your fat friend"

"**You shut up kenjutsu style-dance of the hurricane"** the white lightning from the white fang became electric wind spike stabbing Ikea down.

"Winner Naruto Hatake" after the mention of his name naruto fell asleep

"I got him" said kankuro

"Ok the girl's tournament"

(If you didn't figure it out Ikea is sai before he was an anbu)

_Tenten vs. hana inuzaka_

Tenten threw a few warning kunai before getting serious.

"lets go" said hana her Haimaru Triplets (her triplet dogs) barked in agreement "Cerberus transformation jutsu" her three dogs fused together to make a giant Cerberus like dog (that means it had three heads). The monster's giant claws stabbed down next to tenten.

Hana jumped on her dog(s?) head and started barking commands.

Tenten didn't wait for an invitation to attack "Twin Rising Dragons" the scrolls danced around her in the air and the weapons that were summoned out of them swooped in and struck the giant dog"

"Winner tenten next match"

_Lego Abrume vs. taka ledo_

The quit abrume girl wore a long coat and sunglasses. She was shocked that her best (if not only) friend was picked to fight her. Taka was a mater of her own taijutsu style. She called it the 'dragon fist' she wore armor of scales and her strikes were based on precious force and speed.

"Bug swarm" yelled the bug girl. It was use less the girls opponent had already jumped high in the air and knocks her best friend down.

"Ah winner taka"

"Naruto wake up temari's fight is next"

"Yeah thanks"

"No thank you for sticking up for me"

"I will stick up for you and temari you are my best friend and prank partner"

_Temari Gekko vs. Din Korain _

Din was the nicknamed the 'mermaid-nin' she had millions of boy-slaves and was skilled at suiton (water jutsu).

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" a river came pouring out of her mouth while temari flew up on her fan.

"Fūton: Daitoppa"( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) yelled temari a giant wind current splashing the water all over and drowning din(she didn't die)

"Winner Temari Gekko"

There was a groan from all the boys except naruto and kankuro.

"Ok since there is a shortage of girls it will be having all three fights at the same time"

_Temari Gekko vs. tenten vs. Taka Ledo_

Taka started first "katon release: inferno fist" her hand was on fire and striked tenten down.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu" temari blew her fan blowing taka's scales off her body.

Tenten got back on her feat and launched a barrage of weapons at her opponents

Temari summoned her weasel Kamatari but by hand instead of by fan.

"Temari why did you summon my like this"

"I don't want you to kill them just head-butt them" the weasel disappeared and knocked out tenten.

Taka was harder she had set a katon jutsu surrounding her.

"Katon: Karyū Endan (fire missile)" taka yelled almost burning temari.

"Winner taka"

XX

"This is so un-fair I should have one" yelled temari

"We know temari and oh yeah do I get my prize" said naruto

"Ok here you go" she leaned in but someone interrupted

"Naruto" said a voice

"Pakkun? What is it? I am busy "

"Your dad wants to see temari, kankuro and you"

XX

"Ok since you all passed and are know all ninja's I want to teach you all one new jutsu" said kakashi

"Kankuro all I can teach you is Summoning: Earth Release jutsu it will allow you to summon your puppets in the ground and they can jump out from the earth"

"Temari I will teach you a wind jutsu that naruto's real father used called the rasengan"

"Can I learn it to?"

"Maybe later naruto I want to teach you a jutsu I made up called the chidori"

"Yes!!"

XX

Naruto was doing great. Just like his dad he was skilled at wind and lightning jutsu's. His speed was great. And he had enough chakra to do the jutsu more times then kakashi could in a day.

Temari's training was like that to. She didn't have as much power but her control over the rasengan was great.

Kankuro's was the best, the earth jutsu came in handy for the practice sessions they had that weekend. Sunday was ending and tomorrow they would meet their new sensei.

XX

"Dad" said an annoyed asuma.

"Yes asuma" the third hokage said to his son.

"Why did you give me the sand immigrants for a team?"

"Because you and naruto have a lot in common and he won't work with anyone else but them"

"What do we have in common?"

"When you were naruto's age you acted just like him always ready to be like your father"

"Not anymore" the third hokage frowned at his son's remark. The real reason he put him on the team was to break the shell he had made separating him self and konoha and the sarutobi clan.

XX

"Ok team 20 will be naruto, temari, and kankuro your sensei will be asuma sarutobi" said iruka

"Ok kids meet me on the roof" asuma said with a cigarette in his mouth

"I want you to tell me your likes dislike hobbies and dreams" said asuma "my name is asuma my likes include smoking and sleeping my dislikes are when people over expect you to much of you and that's it"

"My name is Naruto Hatake my likes include pranking, ramen, peeping, and my friends, and training my dislikes are the time it takes to cook ramen, when people make fun of me and my friend, my hobbies taste new ramen and trying new jutsu my dream is to gain respect"

"Girly your turn"

"My name is Temari Gekko, my likes are cooking shogi, and my brother and my friend my dislikes are the same as naruto's minus the ramen thing, my dream is the same as naruto's"

"My name is Kankuro my likes are cheese burgers, pranking, peeping, and my puppets my dislikes are the same as the other as are my dreams"

"Ok we will meet at training area 20 and don't eat you might throw up"

XX

"Kankuro you pig"

"What it's just a cheese burger?"

"Hey kids don't yell I just got back from a stressful mission" said a half-asleep yugao

"Sure mom" the two had gotten very used to their new mom and dad you could say they loved them. Their dad was very fun guy when he didn't have his 'coughing spree' (which was really when he wanted to get frisky with his wife and she threw coughing dust at him)

XX

"Ok the test will work like this you have to get two bells from me before 12:00" said asuma "ready set go"

They jumped into the tree to plan. "So what should we do" said temari

"I got an idea" laughed kankuro

"That's the stupidest idea ever" temari yelled.

"No I think it will work" naruto said.

Karasu appeared out of no where to grab asuma he slipped out only for naruto to speed past him and steal something. He checked for the bells they were still their.

"_On no they didn't steal my my ….. Cigarettes"_ cried asuma

"We won't give them back until you pass all of us"

"No"

"Err then I will take you down" yelled naruto…..

To be continued

XX

The end yeah please votes on the pairings. I am thinking of adding Hinata to the pairing but I need to read a good (not written by a fan girl) story that will win me over. One that is not a one-shot and doesn't just pair them in the first paragraph. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet thanks for voting keep them coming he is going to have 6 wives and I have some already so I will give the remaining girls name after this. Sorry but naruto needs to be a pervert.

XX

**Evil voice **

_**Animal thinking**_

Talking

_Thinking_

Jutsu call

XX

"Err I will take you down then" yelled naruto "chidori"

The young blond ran with the fierce lightning surge but asuma jumped behind him knocking naruto down.

'Poof' naruto disappeared.

"He was a clone" he turned around to see the real naruto with another chidori, no it wasn't a chidori.

"Raikiri" the chidori turned blue and thinner. Asuma couldn't stop the attack but naruto stood there with no look in his eyes. He fell over into a chakra exhausted coma.

XX

"Naruto wake up"

"What mom where am I"

"You fell into an a coma"

"Naruto what did I tell you about trying that jutsu" yelled an angered kakashi.

"Did I Pass?"

"Yes"

"Oh yeah, yeah!!"

XX

"So when we get home I'm thinking we can have ramen" yelled naruto

"No way we are going to eat dango!" yelled anko

"Um I don't think we can eat anything when we get home" said kakashi

"What to you mean dad?"

"We have no house" he said dreadfully. They all look at their home it was completely destroyed.

"Who could have done this" said naruto like his world had gone black.

"Orochimaru" scowled anko

"So where do we live'

"We can live in 'his' house"

"'His' house do you think the saindaime will let us?"

"I don't see why not"

"Who is 'him'?" asked naruto finally getting back into the conversation.

"Follow me" kakashi lead them to a little outskirt of the village.

XX

When kakashi finally stopped they were in front of a huge mansion with a picture of a hammer next to a lightning bolt.

"What is this place" questioned naruto

"This naruto is your clan house"

"Clan I have a clan"

"Well sort of just come in side I have to show you something"

They walked into the giant house and into its library. Naruto was shocked at all the jutsu, history, and even mythology scrolls. The myth scrolls were about a strange place called Asgard, naruto had never heard of this place it wasn't a part of his religion (if he has one). At one of the tables there was a big chest with the name 'Naruto' on it.

"Open it naruto" said kakashi

When he opened it to find notes, scrolls, and pictures, he found the one that looked like the first one and started reading.

_Dear naruto_

_Hey it's your old man and if you don't know already I am the yondaime hokage. If you are reading this you are the last uzumaki I am not going to say the road ahead of you is easy but you will have some fun, hee hee. The blood limit you have from my side is a power full one, you have three sets of chakra your original one, a lightning chakra, and wind chakra combine the two and we have the ability to make storms. We get this ability from our great ancestor Thor the thunder god of Asgard; your see Thor had a child with a mortal who started a wandering clan until reaching konoha. Your mother, Yue, was from the snow country; her ability will come to you on the first blue moon of your legal ninja hood. _

_Your father_

_Arashi_

"Wow"

"Naruto you need to know how your clan died"

"How"

Flash back.

It was 12 years ago and konoha had suffered from a giant hurricane. It was so bad that one certain kitsune didn't attack konoha. Of course like typical villagers the people of konoha found someone to blame.

"Sensei what are you doing "asked kakashi

"I have to save my clan"

"You don't have a clan"

"I do I just changed my name to protect them" said the yondaime "the villagers think my clan made the storm"

The yondaime broke into the clan house.

"Yue what happened" the yondaime said to his wife and his new born baby.

"The villagers killed you mother and your brother Zuko went crazy he went to slay all of the elders and everyone else in the house I barley made it out alive"

"**Hello brother**" screamed a crazy Zuko

"What ever you do you will not kill my son" he made a wind orb around naruto.

XX

"So that's what happened"

"Yeah sorry"

"What happened to Zuko?"

"Killed himself"

"Then I will just have to restart my clan"

"How?"

"Tell you latter"

He went to search in to the chest and found the list of clan jutsu's.

_Storm shield jutsu- the most basic all you need to do is release your wind chakra and spin it around you. It will create a tornado defending you from most taijutsu. _

_Wind lift jutsu- you need to push you wind chakra onto the ground to be able to fly _

_Thunder cry jutsu- send your lightning chakra to your vocal cords making a loud thunder clap sound when you talk breaking most eardrums of people. _

_Human storm canon- use the wind lifts jutsu to fly up, curl yourself up into a ball, and fire your self. This jutsu can rival the __Akimichi clan__'s __Human Bullet_ _Tank_.

_Lightning disc jutsu__- if you release your lightning chakra out and use your wind chakra to condense it you can make it as thin and long as you want. This can be an assassination jutsu or a frontal attack jutsu depending on how you make it. _

_Hiraishin no Jutsu_-_ this jutsu has been in the family but the yondaime made it look like a new jutsu to protect us. People of our clan do not need a formula to do it all we need to do is send a jolt of lightning chakra speeding up all of your body._

"Sweet I got to get to training"

XX

It has been three months since then and naruto hasn't been seen by his friends and team mates he didn't even do missions.

"Naruto" yelled temari after finding his new house

"Dude you need to get out of the house" said kankuro "we got a mission"

"No I almost finished the fifth jutsu"

"But naruto we got a c rank mission"

"What is it?"

"The Hokage has heard that someone in the academy is trying to steal the forbidden scroll"

"Sweet" yelled naruto and temari and kankuro knew he was back to normal.

XX

They had all picked floors to spy on. Naruto picked iruka's class so he could see the new kids that were about to graduate.

"Kiba are you listening" yelled iruka. He was teaching about the hokage's and was on the yondaime.

"Know the yondaime had no clan or blood limit"

"Actually that is not true" said naruto ruining his Meisaigakure no Jutsu (hiding camouflage jutsu).

"You see the yondaime really named Arashi Uzumaki changed his name to protect his clan. When the great storm came in the villagers blamed the Uzimaki's and one of them went insane killing his clan, the yondaime and his wife fought to save their new born baby's life"

"_Just like my clan" _thought sasuke.

"And how do you know that there is nothing in the scrolls about it"

"Because I was that child" said naruto felling grown up.

"Class this is naruto he was the top of his class last year, in truth he is your age but started early" said iruka

"So what sasuke-kun is better?"

"You want to go" yelled naruto losing all of his mystery.

So naruto spent the day hanging out with iruka's class, he had fun, he even meet a new friend. Kiba Inuzaka and naruto had bonded over the love to prank, and naruto was amazed that you could use an animal to fight with.

"Ok class school is out" yelled iruka all the students

Naruto collected some of my stuff when a voice appeared behind him.

"I want you to help me train" said a certain uchiha. His voiced quivered like he was not used to giving respect.

"What?"

"I am like you someone from my own clan killed everyone else and I want revenge"

"No"

"Why"

"Because when I found about my clan I wanted to kill all the villagers but then I realized that what would happen after that, my friends would hate me and my family would be scared of me so just move on" said naruto

"Naruto some one has stolen the scroll" yelled kankuro.

XX

"Hello Satan child" smirked mizuki

"Give me the scroll" yelled naruto

"No way I have a sannin coming to pick this up"

"_A sannin….. Orochimaru" _thought naruto "tell me where he is now or I will kill you"

Mizuki threw his giant shuriken at naruto. Naruto almost died but something appeared to grab the shuriken.

"Why won't you die you are nothing but a devil" said mizuki. The flash that protected naruto turned into an old man and a wolf.

"Leave my nephew alone" yelled the old man.

The wolf flashed away and appeared behind mizuki biting the neck.

"who are you" said naruto

"I am your uncle from your mother's side and it is your time"

"To die?"

"No idiot it's the first blue moon of your ninja hood so you will get a wolf-nin"

"a what"

"Sigh' you know about the inuzaka clan right"

"Yeah"

"Well like they use dogs we use's wolves"

"cool"

He grabbed the half open bag on his back and a wolf around the size of two akamaru's appeared.

"**_Hello naruto"_** said the wolf telepathically.

"_hey what is your name"_

"**_My name is hige (whiskers) and I will be your ninja partner"_**

"_cool this is awesome" _

"hey wait" yelled naruto to the old man " if you are my uncle then why didn't you help me when the villagers tried to kill me"

"The clan was scared they lost their queen to your village we didn't want to lose anymore"

"Wait queen!!"

"I will tell you when the time is right, goodbye"

"umm bye"

"_so what do you eat exactly" _naruto said to his new friend

"**_Anything you can eat I guess" _**

"Then its ramen!!"

XX

It was another two months when asuma came to the uzumaki house, naruto and hige had already perfected a new style to fight with.

"Hello kakashi"

"Hey asuma"

"I wanted to know if you are going to put your team in the chunin exam"

"Was thinking about it" said kakashi

"Well then I guess I am putting naruto and co. in too"

"Who do you think will pass?"

"My team of course" kakashi said

"You are voting against you own kid"

"I guess I am"

But to bad naruto was listening to the conversation the whole time.

"_We will be better then dad's team then he will recognize my power" _

"**_Right boss" _**hige yelled

XX

The end. And here are the remaining girls

Tenten

Ino

Sakura

Tayuya

Kurenai

Hana

Shizune

Tsunade

Oc (one of mine from the first chapter or one of your own)

You can vote for more then one. So happy voting


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-don't own naruto

The pairings are in!!!!!!! But I am not going to tell you. But their will be gaahina

XX

"Kakashi you can't seriously be betting against you own kid" yelled asuma

"Ha ha asuma you do not know what gears have just been sent in motion"

"What?"

"You see I sensed naruto was listening, I have been think and it would be good for both of them if naruto and sasuke were rivals"

"Oh"

XX

"Sasuke" naruto growled

"naruto-san" yelled a certain spandex wearing ninja.

"What is it lee?"

"I want to fight you"

"Why"

"You defeated neji, your flames of youth burn brightly"

"Fine a good warm up, sense you only have tai-jutsu I'll only use it too"

"_**What about me boss**" _asked hige

"_You can take a rest I will need you against sasuke"_

The fight began, lee got into his strong fist style thrusting a front kick at naruto. Naruto simply dodged it.

"Hatake tai-jutsu, fang fist" naruto yelled. It was the white fangs very own style. First you pump most of you chakra into you fist's. Then you strike your opponent with a flurry of open hand thrusts making them like 'fangs'.

Lee still was showing off his kicks at naruto. Naruto finally fought back with a couple of thrust.

"First chakra gate: opening gate" lee said, his muscle's pumping bursting out.

"_What is that" _thought naruto. "_Better try to finish this quick" _naruto immediately sent a hundred 'fang' thrusts at lee.

Lee, a little wobbly, called out "Second chakra gate: rest gate" then all of lee's wounds started disappearing.

"_Time to switch styles" _thought naruto

Next lee ran at naruto with a blinding kick to the head. It would have hit its target if naruto didn't disappear into the wind.

"What were did he go" questioned lee.

"Right hear" naruto said cockily sending two weak punches, which lee contoured. When lee sent his own kick naruto disappeared again. He appeared behind lee, smiling happily.

Lee turned around and launched a side kick and naruto again disappeared during the stride, appear next to lee with a lightning chakra covered punch in lee's gut.

"What was that naruto-san I have never seen such a style before"

"It's the lost style of the Uzumaki clan, the hurricane style"

"Yosh, you truly do have the flames of youth"

"Whatever have you seen sasuke"

"He is probably at the uchiha compound"

"Thanks"

XX

"Uchiha sasuke I demand we fight" yelled naruto

"Why?"

"My father believes you are stronger, I am going to prove him wrong"

"Fine let's begin"

Sasuke got into a sparring stance while naruto pulled out white fang.

"That little thing of a sword ha"

"Grr take this" naruto yelled creating the bladed white light chakra .

"Kenjutsu style- dance of the death note" naruto made one kage bunshin to run straight to sasuke, stabbing him in the chest. The real naruto made a few hand seals and the explosive tag he placed on the clone's sword, activated.

"Stop it" yelled anko just appearing on the scene "leave the fighting to the chunin exams"

"Fine" muttered naruto

"Come on naruto lets go home" said anko while she quietly whispered "you would of won any way naruto"

XX

It was 6:00 A.M. at the beginning of a thick forest. Asuma and kakashi demanded that their teams meet here for training exercises.

"Ok since some of you decided to start a fight with another we are going to send you into the forest for a week to get ready for the chunin exams" explained asuma

"How does this thing work sensei" asked temari

"Good question we are going to give you 4 days of training in the forest alone then kakashi and I are going to hunt you down. Any questions"

Sakura, and kankuro looked nervous, temari was in a strategy state, sasuke and the strange red haired boy didn't look like they cared, and naruto just smiled.

"Ok ready set begin"

The group disappeared. They all meet up in a clearing as kankuro set up camp.

"Ok kankuro we need you to explore the area and set up traps got it" asked naruto

"You got it boss"

Naruto looked at what else he had to work with. A pink haired girl who couldn't do anything, a depressed uchiha who didn't want to listen and some weird red head who was just looking off into the distant.

"_This might be hard" _

"Right sasuke you use katon jutsu's right"

"Yeah so what"

"Temari I want you to teach sasuke some fuuton Jutsus to make his katon ones stronger"

"Sure thing naru-kun"

"Sakura I believe you don't have allot of chakra because of your 'diet'. I want you to eat this" naruto said as he pulled out some curry of life.

"It's healthy and will get you chakra levels up, when you done come see me for some jutsu's"

"Yeah if I learn some new jutsu I will impress sasuke-kun right"

"Sure… oh and what about him" asked naruto as he pointed to the red haired boy.

"Oh that's naibun (secret) he keeps to himself and never fights"

"Right thanks"

XX

"So kakashi you think its time to get the kids" asuma asked sipping some sake

"Sure why not" kakashi said putting his book down.

A 10 minutes later asuma and kakashi were in the thick forest looking for their teams

"Kakashi we should split up we won't need to be together to beat these kids"

"Hai just watch out for kankuro he was trained by my wife in setting traps"

Asuma had heard rumors about anko in setting traps and shivered a little.

XX

Asuma stepped down into an open space between 4 trees when a net was launched from the right of him. He dogged the net when a puppet came from behind and bear hugged him.

"Ah I'm stuck" asuma sulked

"That's the least of your problems" kankuro laughed

Karasu let go of asuma when naibun appeared kicking asuma in the face, then he ricochet off asuma into another tree and he kept on doing this.

"Naruto how can naibun do that" temari asked amazed

"You see naibun has created an excellent tai-jutsu style he calls perfect style he combines mathematic angles and fighting by studying the area, that's why he is so distant he is studying the area"

"Sweet" temari muttered to herself

"but it wont work on my dad he probably has his sharingan out"

"What we can't beat him like that"

"Relax it only for checking for trap, speaking of sharingan how did sasuke's training go"

"He is hard to work with but he learned enough"

"Good"

XX

Kakashi was hopping from tree to tree when 5 Oboro Bunshin (haze clones) of sakura attacking. Kakashi took them out with ease when 6 roses with exploding tags on them fell from the sky.

"Sakura rain jutsu" sakura yelled from somewhere

The tags exploded and a million rose petals where everywhere. Kakashi was wondering where this would lead when he heard.

"Even a beautiful rose has its Thorns!!!!" sakura yelled as thorns rained down on kakashi making a million small cuts in kakashi"

"_impressive no way, even as smart as sakura is, could she come up with all that on her own , my son must have had something to do with it" _kakashi thought

Then sasuke appeared on a tree branch "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" sasuke stated as a small fire ball shot out at kakashi. Yet once again kakashi shrugged it off and began a small suiton jutsu to dose the fire ball when

"Fuuton release:** gura-to** kaze jutsu (wind release-great breeze jutsu)" sasuke smirked clapping his hand together as a strong wind came making his small fire ball a big one. Kakashi barely escaped getting his leg burned making it hard to walk.

Next temari came from the right of kakashi with a rasengan attacking aiming for kakashi. On the left of kakashi naruto had a chidori in his hand aiming for kakashi.

The one eyed perverted ninja was trapped he made a raikiri to try and defend but finally the jonin was finished.

"We won!" naruto exclaimed proudly

XX

Somewhere else entirely a red headed demon was thinking.

"_Konoha the place where my weak siblings ran away to, this will be interesting" _

"Gaara –san I have to tell you about your part in our plan" baki said

XX

One again in a totally different place, a sannin had just got a letter.

"Hmm so naruto knows about his origins, eh this will be interesting" the sannin said to her assistant and pet pig.

XX

Back in konoha something else was happening.

Naruto was sleeping in his clan garden when temari came up and whispered in his ear

"When will you ask me to marry you……..

To be continued 

Shen dude- Sorry it took to long but I suffer from a disease. Chronic procrastination, seriously I need all my readers to please send me some good naruharem for inspiration or any good naruto fics

See you


End file.
